vocaloidlyricsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vocaloid Lyrics Wiki:Requests for Adminship
Currently very few people are here. Anyone who would like to be given the may edit this page and "lobby" active contributors. See the "ideal" procedural details on Wikipedia:Requests for adminship. But most wikis need not be nearly so formal as that!! Only logged-in users may vote. (For completed nominations, see project:Requests for adminship/Archive.) Applications (i.e. self-nominations) Request for Bureaucratship Request for Adminship (User: NotOneWith) Hello internet denizens of the Vocaloid Lyrics Wiki. My name is Tyler Ahde, also known as TooPointOhh or NotOneWith. I am a 15 year old student developer and computer science geek from Ontario, Canada. I am currently studying computer science in high school and hope to become a computer engineer once I graduate University. I would like to become an administrator as I am a frequent viewer of vocaloid, anime and other content on the internet and I have always loved helping people. As I have been on hiatus for ~1.5 to 2 years, You may not have seen me in a while. Some things I would like to see myself do and help out with are blocking abusive users, housekeeping and more. I would love to see questions, and criticism in the comments! Thank you all for being viewers of the wiki. For more info, please visit Thread:103091 Best, Tyler Ahde NotOneWith (talk) 16:41, July 11, 2018 (UTC) Supporting IDK much about adminship but i think they can do a good job and it's always good to get all the help we can on a community-run wiki. Good luck~!!~~~~Raine Your contributions are positive and I think you'd be a helpful admin. Good luck! MeaningfulUsername (talk) Neutral or wanting more info Tyler has made useful contributions to this wiki in the past. My only concern is that he's been absent for long periods of time. It's a bit strange to come back out of the blue and suddenly ask for adminship. Also, due to his absence, I don't really know him well enough to be assured of his level of responsibility. I would suggest waiting two or three months before making a decision during which time he can talk about some of the "housekeeping and more" he is interested in doing. ElectricRaichu **author comment** Hello ElectricRaichu, Thank you for your support and criticism. By housekeeping, I mean the duties of administrators in keeping the wiki "clean" from top to bottom :) By that I mean asserting both planned and unplanned obsolescence as well as keeping spam and abusers away from the law-abiding members of the community. Thank you so much for your criticism. NotOneWith (talk) 18:22, July 12, 2018 (UTC) I basically have the same concerns as ElectricRaichu. Tyler has made very useful contributions in the past, but he hasn't really edited that much since his hiatus. I'd like to see him edit a bit more before I can make an informed decision, so waiting a few months seems like a good idea to me, too. Amandelen (talk) 13:33, July 15, 2018 (UTC) Opposing Since Tyler has made hardly any contribution for the last two weeks, I would regard his commitment to this site as doubtful, so (unless a reason for his absence is presented) I regretfully change my position. Of course I have nothing against Tyler personally and welcome his continued contribution in the future. ElectricRaichu I feel it's a bit useless to give someone admin status when they're not really active on a wiki, and since Tyler hasn't been around for about a month now I see no point in remaining neutral anymore. I have nothing against Tyler and would probably change my position if he had been around a bit more this last month, though. Amandelen (talk) 17:30, August 14, 2018 (UTC) Nominations of users by others (Please tell the user and request that a consent be noted here) Category:Vocaloid Lyrics Wiki Category:Site administration